I Won't Force You
by Akashi-Addict
Summary: They were forced to love each other for some reasons. Haru loves her fiancé, Tsuna but he doesn't love her but her bestfriend, Kyoko. What happens when she catches her best friend with her fiancé?
1. Chapter 1

Plot: They were forced to love each other for reasons Haru love Tsuna But Tsuna didn't love Haru but her bestfriend Kyoko. Read! As their story begins. Still mafia related! Sorry suck at summeries!don't forget to review!

**Chaper 1:I Wont' Force You To Love Me**

-Haru's POV-

I was really happy that my first love was already my fiancé.

It was none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yup, you heard right. The 10th Generation boss of Vongola Famiglia. I thought everything was alright. Until one night something happend...

-Haru's POV ends-

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm so excited for tonight's dinner!" Haru exclaimed happily._

_"Haha! I'm happy for you Haru-chan" her best friend Kyoko Sasagawa said, equally happy._

_" I never thought that Tsuna-san and I would end up with each other! My hope never fails me." Haru replied. As they arrived at the doorstep of the restaurant. _

_-Normal POV-_

_They were eating peacefully. Haru sat beside Tsuna when suddenly Tsuna stood up from his chair._

_" I'm going to the bathroom. Let me excuse myself" Tsuna excused himself. Everyone nodded before Tsuna left._

_" I think I'm going to the bathroom. I think I drunk to many water." Kyoko said as she left._

_Haru was feeling that__ something bad will happen but she ignored it. She needs to be happy because it's her dinner with her beloved fiancé._

_Ten minutes passed and the two didn't come back yet. So Haru decided to look for the two, **'After all, the restaurant was pretty big, maybe they got lost.'**_

_"I'm going to find them" Haru said as she stood up from her seat and left._

_Haru checked every bathroom the building has. But her fianc__é_ and friend weren't in any of them. She even asked a guard to scout the boys comfort room. She was about to give up when she chanced upon them at the back of the building. Quickly, she hid.  


_"Tsu-kun I like you." Kyoko said waiting for a response_

_"Kyoko-chan I never thought you would tell me this. I like you to Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied happily while hugging the honey-colored haired girl tightly._

_" I was right all along then" a voice suddenly came out._

_The two lovers turned their heads to know who was talking. They were shocked, as it was Haru who was crying._

_"Haru/Haru-chan.." both of them murmured._

_ " I was right all along that Tsuna-san didn't love me but Kyoko-chan." Haru said while tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"Haru..I can expla-!" Tsuna was cut off.  
_

_"Don't need to explain Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted. "I know you didn't love me, you were just forced to love me.I won't force you to love me anymore because I'll let you go even if it really hurts... I, Haru Miura break the engagement between me and Tsunayoshi Sawada.I'm sorry for being an obstacle between you and Kyoko-chan. Just don't forget Tsuna-san, I'll always love you. Goodnight and goodbye." With that, she left._

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

_-_Normal POV-

Kyoko coudn't believe what just happened. She just hurt her best friend. Now she really felt guilty.

Tsuna in the other hand coudn't believe what just happened either. Haru, his fiancé already cut off the engagement? Why?

He questioned himself. _'It's because you cheated on her! Especially. You cheated on her with her bestfriend!'_ his conscience spoke into his mind. Yeah his conscience was right, he cheated on his fiancé. But why does he feel hurt? Is it because he loved Haru? Yes, was the answer of his heart but his mind says no.. Who will he choose between the two girls?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the bad grammars! But please do review! I will try my best to update soon reason: really busy here! DX

**Beta's Note: Hey guys! I'm DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme. And I'm Akashi-Addict's beta. I edited this chapter, but please review if there are still some grammar mistakes... I have bad eyesight...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Why Can't You Just Believe Me?**

And again sorry for wrong spellings and grammars! Note: Dark Kyoko!. And she was only acting that she hurted or feel guilty towards to her friend so Tsuna won't notice! :D

It has been 2 weeks since the incident. Haru locked herself in her room ignoring everyone even her ex-fiance. Someone knocked the door and said.

"Honey? Please come out already you've been absent in school for 2 weeks. You need to move on.. " Her mother exclaimed worriedly but she got nothing but only sobbing from her daughter. She know how hurt her child is, So she decided to leave her daughter alone.

Haru's eyes were dry, she guessed that she has no more tears to fall anymore. She slowly turned her head into the door thinking that her mother was right she has to move on although Tsuna didn't love her.

Back to the old days, Haru always notice that everytime Tsuna and Kyoko were walking to school, Tsuna always blush and Kyoko does the same thing too. Whenever Kyoko was there she felt betrayed because Tsuna doesn't speak to her or even notice if Kyoko was there with him.

-Normal POV-

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking silently going to their school, When Yamamoto decided break the silence.

" Umm.. Can I ask? Why Haru immediately leave the building so early? She didn't even finish the dinner." Gokudera who is also curious about what happened last night nodded. Well they didn't get any response from the young decimo, they expected something happened.

They heard some footsteps coming in their way. It was fast so they decided to turn their head and to see who it is.

-Haru's POV-

I was walking, thinking to go to the Namimori School to ask Tsuna some question. When I noticed three figure were walking in silence, I decided to check who it is. I was surprised it was Tsuna-san with his 'self-proclaimed' right hand Gokudera and Yamamoto . My bravery was once again left me, I decided to walk fast, Then I noticed that they were turning their heads towards to me.

-Haru's POV Ends-

xxXxx

-Normal POV-

The three knew who was walking probably it was Haru. They(except for Tsuna who already expected this) thought Haru is going to greet them like _'Hi Tsuna-san!'_ but to their suprise Haru ignored them and continued walking. Tsuna wasn't suprise after all but the two who was suprise what just happened _already_ expected that something really happened between the two.

-Midori School-

It was lunch, all students are out to eat with their friends except for one. Haru was thinking she should talk to her bestfriend Kyoko to say sorry againfor being an obstacle between their relationship.

She feels her tummy was rumbling, Maybe she needs to eat with her _friends in the Namimori School._

-Namimori School-

All of them were there except for Haru wondering she haven't

arrived yet." Is baka-onna coming?" Gokudera asked. " Maybe she was delayed although she always want to see Tsuna." Yamamoto replied causing the two(Kyoko and Tsuna) to be silent when they finally heard someone was shouting.

" I'm sorry I'm late!" as Haru apologized

"Tch. You made us worried!'' Gokudera shouted with some worry tone enough to make them surprise. ' _He cared?'_ They stared at him for minutes and this annoys Gokudera.

"Would stop staring at me!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Calm down Gokudera-san, We want to eat peacefully " Tsuna pleased and Gokudera nodded to hi beloved juudaime.

When they were eating Haru immediately grab her food and put it pack again. " Where are you going Haru?" They questioned. " Kyoko-chan would you please take a moment with first?" Haru requested "Okay" Kyoko replied. They leaved the guys alone worriedly. They were on the rooftop finally when Kyoko asked.

"Ummm, can I ask why are we here?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Don't act like you didn't know" Haru replied

"Ohhh~ so you noticed already?" Kyoko said

" Why? You were my bestfriend!" Haru shouted.

" I was just acting at the first I already hated you. Your only an obstacle to me and Tsuna." Kyoko pointed her finger at Haru. On the other hand Haru was surprise. She felt her anger inside of her was releasing , She balled her fist and landed it into Kyoko's face when she heard someone shouted her name angrily she was surprised it was Tsuna.

"HARU!" Tsuna shouted angrily while he go into Kyoko's side

"Help me Tsu-kun! Haru is trying to torture me!" She faked tears just to make Tsuna believe her.

" Why Haru?'' He asked

"Tsuna-san I can explain!" Haru exclaimed

" She's just acting!" Haru continued

"Tsu-kun she tries to make me bad!" Kyoko said while crying onto Tsuna's chest. Now he is truly angry at Haru who made Kyoko cry.

" I hate you Haru I thought you were goo but i was wrong" lwalking to the door while holding Kyoko when suddenly Haru spoke.

"Why can't you just believe me?" she said while tears where falling down from her cheeks. Well she can't hold it anymore she didn't want to see anyone's faces including her family when she decided to leave before the two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ends Here

:D i finished it well im will do my best to update soon still busy DX

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Void Mage

:D cant believe im making this! well thank you for the supports

-Normal POV-

Haru was at the park sitting at the swing alone crying. She was crying when suddenly someone talked.

"How are you doing?" the voice said

"Who are you? Show yourself." Haru exclaimed

" You already know me.." the voice replied causing Haru to be confused

" I know you Haru." The voice said

" How?" Haru retorted

" I'm your other self but the difference between us is that I have powers." she (other self of Haru) answered.

" So it means I have powers like flames like the others?" Haru questioned her.

" Yes but not flames but being a magician" she answered.

" Magician? Like what?" Haru again questioned.

" Void Mage you can control anything or break anything in other words your a gravity user." she answered

" You want it?" she said

" Yes but how?" Haru asked

" Accept me fully, once you accept me your memories for now and the past will be erased but except for one thing that you want to revenge or hate on and one thing you will be the leader of the Mystic 5." She answered.

" Leader of the Mystic Five? What does that mean?" she asked

" You will be the leader of the Mystic 5 its because you can control anything as I said before." She answered

" I accept you and being the leader of the Mystic 5 , although I'm already angry at 2 persons..." she said with determination with anger in her brown eyes. This made Urah(AN: this is the opposite name of Haru) smirked victoriously.

"Okay" after she said that a light came out but after seconds it disappeared together with Haru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END HERE

SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLING

Dont forget to Review

I accept rude reviews :P

Tnx!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Bullet For You

Reborn was disappointed to his student Tsuna. He was the reason why Tsuna and Haru get together and Tsuna agreed because it's the only way to protect Kyoko but for Reborn that's not the reason. The reason is because Haru is always happy, enjoying all things, doesn't cry for small bruises, always believe in Tsuna that he can do anything and always smiles to everyone even if she is sad...

Reborn was thinking something to make Tsuna realize what he did.

Reborn smirked _'sadistic mode activate' _knowing the perfect plan to make a bullet for Tsuna to see what really happend in the rooftop.

xxXxx

Tsuna who was walking with Kyoko was thinking something. He felt guilty when he said that he hated Haru but making Kyoko cry is unforgivable...

-Namimori School-

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking silently once again when suddenly Reborn appeared infront of them.

"Dame-Tsuna I need a moment with you. You two leave us alone first" Reborn commanded.

Tsuna was now following Reborn asked something.

"What is it you want? Is it about Haru?" Tsuna question

" I need you to see something and yes it is about Haru and Kyoko." Reborn answered.

"Huh?'' Tsuna was confused

_**BANG!**_ Was the only thing he got.

they were eating Haru immediately grab her food and put it pack again. " Where are you going Haru?" They questioned. " Kyoko-chan would you please take a moment with first?" Haru requested "Okay" Kyoko replied.

'_What is this?' he asked himself_

' _It is the happening yesterday' someone answered._

They leaved the guys alone worriedly. They were on the rooftop finally when Kyoko asked.

' _This is... the event in the rooftop...' he said_

"Ummm, can I ask why are we here?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Don't act like you didn't know" Haru replied

"Ohhh~ so you noticed already?" Kyoko said

" Why? You were my bestfriend!" Haru shouted.

" I was just acting at the first I already hated you. Your only an obstacle to me and Tsuna." Kyoko pointed her finger at Haru. On the other hand Haru was surprise.

' _Kyoko was just pretending? How dare she!' he said while anger was releasing._

'_yes' was the only answer of the voice._

She felt her anger inside of her was releasing , She balled her fist and landed it into Kyoko's face when she heard someone shouted her name angrily she was surprised it was Tsuna.

"HARU!" Tsuna shouted angrily while he go into Kyoko's side

"Help me Tsu-kun! Haru is trying to torture me!" She faked tears just to make Tsuna believe her.

" Why Haru?'' He asked

"Tsuna-san I can explain!" Haru exclaimed

" She's just acting!" Haru continued

"Tsu-kun she tries to make me bad!" Kyoko said while crying onto Tsuna's chest. Now he is truly angry at Haru who made Kyoko cry.

" I hate you Haru I thought you were goo but i was wrong" lwalking to the door while holding Kyoko when suddenly Haru spoke.

"Why can't you just believe me?" she said while tears where falling down from her cheeks.

' _that was the real happening, your beloved Kyoko was just acting so you won't notice or you believe in her that Haru was torturing her...' the voice exclaimed. _

He opened his eyes when Reborn asked him

" Now you know what really happened what will you do know?'' Reborn asked. He didn't reply...

'Haru...' he said as tears were falling down.

He wanted to rewind everything and say to Haru that he believe

He know the words that he said was unforgivable...

" Tsu-kun!" Kyoko entered the scene.

Tsuna turned his attention to Kyoko and slapped her roughly..

'' Aaaaahh!" Kyoko was confused why did Tsuna did that to her.

" What's wrong Tsu-kun?'' she asked .

" You don't have the right to call me by my first name you liar!" He shouted on her.

" What do you mean by liar?'' she asked innocently.

" I already know what you did to Haru!" He replied angrily.

" Wha-! How did you know?" she asked

" Reborn showed me.." he replied flatly

" If you feared death then don't me show you stupid face anymore..." he warned her and Kyoko nodded sacredly and left.

" I have to see Haru right now." He wanted to say sorry to Haru after what he did.

-Midori's Faculty-

_Knock Knock Knock_

A knock on the door heared.

One of the teachers opened he noticed that Tsuna's uniforom was from Namimori School and he asked.

"What do you want kid?" He asked

" Umm can I ask what class is Miura Haru belonged?" Tsuna asked.

" Miura Haru? Wait let me check" he check it took 5 minutes for him to check when finally he spoke .

" There's no Miura Haru here'' He said causing Tsuna to be surprise.

" What?! No that not true!" He shouted causing other teachers to look at him.

" Sorry but there's no Miura Haru here." He exclaimed and close the door after. Leaving Tsuna shock.

Tsuna was now stading in the middle of the rain. He decided to walk to the bridge where Haru and Tsuna met.

'_Haru where are you?' _He thought himself while crying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Ends Here!

Sorry for the grammars and spelling but Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Here and New Enemies

Sorry for the spelling and the grammar and i have something nice to add here in my fic! So try to guess it write it so I can see it don't forget to review!

It's been 3 years after the incident for Haru the memories that she had last 3 years ago was still fresh at her mind. (A/N: just ask me later why :D). She decided to sleep but someone called her name.

" Haru-sama , we're here.'' A red-haired guy said. She nodded.

" I guess I'm gonna see their stupid faces." Haru said coldy. Haru has now a very long brown hair with princess curls and half opened brown eyes.

" Are you sure you want to go back there?" a green-haired boy asked.

" You may end up spilling many blood there." He continued

" Don't worry, I'll try my best not to kill them." She answered and then she smirked.

-TIME SKIP-

3 handsome boys were walking when they noticed many people gathered in the Namimori University gate, so they decided to check it.

They didn't expect that they will see 5 young men and a familiar girl.

-Classroom-

The teacher arrived and then said

" We have new _students. _You may come in now" He commanded

As the _new_ students came they decided to introduce their selves.

The tall dark-haired boy was the first.

" Yo! I'm Aomine Daiki, Nice to meet you." He said and he noticed many girls with big _'cups'_ and then he smirked.

'_Perv'_ everyone thought.

The next one was the tallest of all " Hi -_munch-_ I'm_-munch- _Murasakibara –_munch- _Atsushi." He introduced while muching a snack

'_What the hell? So tall!' _everyone thought _again. _

The next one was a green haired boy with tapes in his hands.

" Midorima Shintaro, Don't want a long introduction, It's a bad luck for me." He exclaimed

' _Horoscope idiot?' _ everyone asked themselves.

The next one was a blond-haired boy making all girls giggle and the boys... well jealous.

" Hi! My name is Kise Ryouta! Please Take care of me!'' he said it in childish way.

"Okay!" students replied but of course it was girls only...

A red-haired small guy entered the room making the gloomy.

" Akashi Seijuuro" the only thing he said and then he sent a deadly glare making everyone scared even the great _'Hayato Gokudera' _.

So the teacher decided to break the silence.

" Okay you may si-" a student raised a hand and then he said

" Umm, sensei? Where is the sixth student?" he asked and the rest nodded.

" Umm that reminds me, May I ask where is the sixth student'' when the door suddenly opened a girl with a long brown hair which reaches her butt and a half opened brown eyes.

" There'' The '5' guys pointed at the girl which walking towards them and then she faced her classmates which the trio ( Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna) look at her.

" I'm sorry I'm late I talked to the principal, Well let me introduce my self. Watashi wa Haru Miura..." she introduced coldly making the trio stand up from their chair. " HARU!" They shouted enough to make their classmates look at them.

" What's wrong?" the teacher asked and he continued " Do you know her?"

" Well, yeah..." Tsuna anwered and Haru bowed down her head a little, The 5 knows what happend the last 3 years.

" Okay your all dismissed" the teacher exclaimed and the 5 hurriedly dragged their beloved boss of the classroom before something happends. _'Haru' _Tsuna thought in his mind. He already found his beloved but why her eyes were cold? Is it because of him?

Information For the Mystic Five ( includes Haru)

-The Mystic five can be called the guardians of the Galaxy..

Name: Aomine Daiki

Age: 24

Power: Wind Element

Place: The 4th member

Name: Murasakibara Atsushi

Age:24

Power: Water Element

Place: The 5th member

Name: Midorima Shintaro

Age: 23

Power: Earth Element

Place: The 2nd member

Name: Kise Ryota

Age: 22

Power: Ice

Place: The 3rd member

Name: Akashi Seijuuro

Age: 21

Power: Fire Element

Place: The 1st member

Name: Haru Miura

Age: 20

Power: Gravity (A.K.A= Void Mage)

Place: The Boss

Next On I Won't Force You: The Surprised Vongola

Don't forget to review tnx for all your support! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Yella here! I have something to tell you... I'm not going to update for few days well it's because I'm in an 'Author's Block' situation right now so nothing to think anymore so i decided to rest first then try to find my new inspiration well hope you understand! :D **

**Thank You! :D**

**" Don't need to fill your room with Anime stickers, posters, toys and manga to be an official Otaku. If you want to an Official Otaku then be an Otaku with all your HEART! and... LOVE ANIME FOR LIFE!"**

** -Akashi-Addict :)**

**See ya next time Everyone :)**


End file.
